To the end of the earth
by coolestgirlonthefaceofthplanet
Summary: Hermione has a secret relationsip with Draco and when things go wrong, they must decided between their new relationship and the acceptance of everyone around them. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of my way, Granger!" Malfoy barged into Hermione pushing her against the wall of the corridor. She fell hard against the wall, her books and potions supplies spilling down to the ground. She dropped to her knees, looking up, hoping one of her classmates would take pity on her and help her collect her belongings. She sighed as she realized that no one would stop to help and began reaching across the hall to pick up scattered quills and broken ink bottles. She heard hurried footsteps and turned to see her books neatly piled and supplies gathered next to her bag. Sitting on top of the books was a neatly folded note with a small 'x' on the front. She smiled, immediately realizing who it was from. She paused wondering why he'd chosen this method to give her the note before being snapped out of her thoughts by Ron.

"Snape's ready to kill you," Ron bent over gasping for breath, "I ran to get you…"

"I guess that." Hermione stuck her tongue out before rising and walking with her best friend to class.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled at the end of potions class as she reread the note. She quickly tucked it into her pocket before Ron could ask what it was.<p>

"Its just a reminder to take a book back to the library, not that its any of your business." Hermione snapped at Ron's questioning look. He was one of her best friend but he irritated her the way he had to know EVERY little thing that she was doing.

"I want the essay in by next lesson." Snape drawled.

"But sir! That's in two days! You have to be kidding!" Ron moaned. Did Snape expect them to write a six foot essay on the benefits of Wolfbane potion in society by Thursday?

"10 points from Gryffindor and the homework is for tomorrow! Do not speak without permission in my class again, Weasley." Snape smirked at the look of dismay on his students faces. Draco Malfoy hissed a threat as he left the classroom and soon only Hermione, Harry and Ron were left in the classroom.

"We better hurry up if we want to get all our homework finished by tomorrow." Harry said gathering his belongings, and looking at his friends.

"Why did we agree to come back?" Ron groaned. It was the year after Voldemort's death and Harry's year had been asked back to Hogwarts to complete their education. The work load had been immense for the first term and it was beginning to take its toll on the seventh year pupils.

"Well I'm glad we came back. It's a fabulous opportunity. And you should be grateful that they offered _you_ a place. And its your fault we have the essay tomorrow Ronald. Stop complaining about everything and maybe you wouldn't find things so difficult." Hermione huffed, grabbed her books and walked to the door, "I'll see you two later, I'm off to the library." Hermione flicked her curls over her shoulder and quickly climbed the stairs.

"You have to admit, she's hot when she's moody." Ron said grinning at his best friend earning himself a shove into the wall of the potions classroom.

* * *

><p>"I need the meeting place. I need the meeting place. I need the meeting place." Hermione walked back and forth in front of the blank wall in a corridor on the seventh floor. She looked up at the door and smiled. Reaching out a hand she stepped forward and turned the handle. She was greeted by the sight of a roaring fire and multiple candles placed around the room. In front of the fire was a pile of huge cushions and a comfy sofa. She smiled, the room of requirement never ceased to amaze her. The note had said <em><strong>7:30, room of requirement, the usual place. <strong>_She was happier this year then she'd ever been and it was because of this place, the things that were done here, the things that were said here. She smiled as she sat on the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The door swung open and in walked the one person who fully understood her, the one person she loved the most in the world, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, I've missed you." Draco leant down and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"We were here last night," She smiled, but just as quickly as the smile had appeared, was it replaced with a frown of concern, "What happened to your face?" Hermione gasped in shock as Draco moved his face into the light. The right side of his face was red and the beginning of a large purple bruise was forming.

"Pansy happened," Draco spat, "I refused to go off with her and she punched me."

"Do you remember when I punched you in third year?" Hermione asked, the beginning of a smile playing on her lips.

"That hurt. A lot." Draco smiled.

"It hurt me more, I felt so awful for hurting you." Hermione said with a sad look.

"You know I loved you even then." Malfoy replied with a kiss.

Hermione blushed in the golden light of the fire. It always made her blush when he was so sweet and romantic like that.

"So what was with earlier?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco answered genuinely confused.

"The push into the wall…? Ring any bells?"

" Oh that! Yeah that was an accident," Hermione raised her eyebrow,

"It was! You know I would never hurt you." Draco pulled Hermione to him in a hug, "It was Crabbe's fault anyway, he pushed me and I fell into you."

"It hurt my arm" Hermione said with a pout. She rubbed her left arm in pain earning herself Draco's infamous 'look'.

"Let me kiss it better" Malfoy said with a wink. He leant down and kiss her arm gently.

"It would be a lot easier if you weren't wearing your school robes." Hermione reached up and slowly undid her buttons. Draco's kissed trailed up her arm, along her shoulder and along her collarbone. Hermione shuddered at the pleasant feeling and gasped, Draco was so good.

A few hours later and homework was long forgotten. Hermione lay naked on the floor warm with love for the boy beside her and from the roaring fire.

"I love you," Draco said drawing circles on Hermione's back.

"I love you too."

"Than Weasley?" He asked her teasingly.

"Of course… Oh!" Hermione gasped and sat up. She looked around for clothing running around gathering the clothing that had somehow been scattered across the entire room.

Draco sat up lazily, brushing a hand through his hair. Hermione paused, he was so hot with his hair like that, all messy and fresh from sex.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I told the boys I'd be back hours ago, I was only 'going to the library'. They'll be so worried." Draco smiled at how considerate she was about her friends feelings.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione leant down to kiss him, and rushed to the door. She grinned as she opened the door and disappeared.

* * *

><p>2 months later.<p>

"Hermione?" Draco called out unsure he wanted to hear her answer. Instead of an answer, he was greeted by quiet sobs. "Babe? Are you ok?"

"No," Hermione sobbed, "I feel awful! And I want my mum."

"What's wrong?" When Hermione continued to cry, Draco knelt down and awkwardly put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I'm really ill and I don't know why," Hermione leant back against his chest breathing deeply. Draco stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. Hermione was just beginning to calm down when her stomach clenched and she shot up and ran into the toilet cubical. Draco closed his eyes at the sound of retching and crying. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as something dawned on him. He waited until Hermione walked out of the cubical to ask his question.

"When was your last period?"

"why would that matter… oh. SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and alerts. Made me smile :D **_

_**Disclaimer, unfortunately I'm not JK Rowling, I'm just a 15 year old girl.**_

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do"? Hermione slumped against the wall, she was pregnant.<p>

"What are _you_ going to do? I think you mean _we_." Draco twirled his wand between his fingers. He'd just performed the complex spell that had revealed she was pregnant.

"You can't be involved. You know what your parents will do to you. Not to mention the rest of your friends." Hermione hoped that he'd tell her he didn't care and that she was more important but he just agreed.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of the next lesson. Hermione made her way to the door but Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"We need to talk about this." Draco said sternly, this was going to affect the both of them, no matter what they decided and he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to rush a decision.

"Get off me." Hermione whispered dejectedly. She pulled her arm from his grasp and made her way out of the door. "I'll see you later Draco."

He frowned to himself, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't expect her to get rid of the thing because of him. No Draco corrected himself, it was a baby, _his_ baby. He knew she'd want to keep the child, but neither of them were in a position to raise a baby. Granted they'd have left school soon after the baby was born but he knew his family wouldn't accept a half-blood grandchild and a muggle born daughter-in-law. He was sure she'd end up their daughter-in-law eventually but he hadn't planned on it this early.

Then there were the rest of the Slytherins. What would they say? Surely they'd reject him at kindest. He had to do something and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He had to find Hermione and explain his idea to her. He walked out of the door to be confronted by Blaise.

"I was just looking for you," Blaise said handing Draco his abandoned books, "Where did you disappear too? I had to collect all of your stuff."

"Sorry, I just really needed the toilet." Draco said hurriedly,

"Why were you in the _girls_ toilet then?" Blaise sniggered. Malfoy repaid his snigger with a smack over the head with a very large book.

* * *

><p>"You want me to lie?" Hermione was horrified at Draco's idea.<p>

"Not really lie, just confund someone or something and replace their memory making them think they're the father." To him, the idea was fool proof. They could keep the baby without the world rejecting them.

"I can't do that to someone, I just couldn't do that! Its wrong and cruel especially as it wouldn't be fair to trap a guy like that! What kind of girl would that make me?" Hermione couldn't believe Draco would think such a stupid thing.

"Do you have a better idea? Because from where I'm standing, this is your best shot at keeping this thing and having a proper family."

"Why can't you be our family?" She placed a hand over her still flat stomach and gazed into his eyes. "I love you and you're more important to me than being accepted by the school."

"Because, Granger, I don't think I can say the same about you." Draco fixed his gaze on the stone floor of the room of requirement.

"Oh, so we're back to last names are we? Well then _Malfoy_, be a jerk, see if I care, but don't come crawling back when you realize that, even though you can pretend you don't, you want this baby."

The door slammed and Draco looked up. She'd left.

"Ugh! Smooth Draco, smooth." He murmured running a hand through his hair. The relationship he'd tried so hard to build, was broken in a matter of mere minutes because of a stupid idea.

* * *

><p><em>Her pen scribbled furiously as she wrote the potions essay due for the next morning. It was past midnight and she'd been kicked out of the library hours ago. She'd been walking back to the Gryffindor tower, but she'd been busy thinking about the mysterious letter she'd received and had taken the wrong turn. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she opened the door of the empty classroom that she'd never seen.<em>

"_It's probably quieter than the common room," She'd thought to herself. And that's where she'd been for the last few hours. Suddenly she heard footsteps running towards her and she looked up to see Malfoy closing the door and locking it behind him. He slid down the door and sat breathing deeply taking a moment to catch his breath. Hermione stayed silent hoping she'd avoid his criticism. She inwardly cursed herself for finding her heart flutter when he looked up and stared at her._

"_Wha… What are you doing here?" Draco stammered. She looked at him carefully, there was something she'd never seen before. It was fear and shock. She was confused. She knew the war had changed him, but she wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse. But Draco Malfoy _**scared**_? _

"_I'm doing work." Hermione stayed where she was sat, and she the breath hitched in her throat as he made his way over to her. He bent over her to see what she'd written, taking time to read her carefully formed letters. Hermione tried to subtly inhale and memorize his smell. _

"_Help me with mine Granger?" Malfoy dumped his essay parchment on the desk beside Hermione's. She looked down at the sheets, and gasped._

"_Its you! You sent the letter!" Hermione pushed away from him, causing the chair she'd been occupying to clatter to the ground. If she'd thought seeing Malfoy scared was weird, it was nothing compared to seeing him blush. His pale skin glowed with a soft crimson colour and he looked down at his hands. _

"_I meant it."_

_It was Hermione's turn to blush. She hadn't been expecting that. Once she'd realized her "secret admirer" was Malfoy, she'd assumed it was a cruel practical joke. But to hear him say he meant it stunned her and made her heart beat harder._

"_Really?"_

"_I could drink a gallon of Veritaserum and I'd say the same thing. I wish I'd told you sooner but I was scared."_

"_Malfoy," Hermione paused to think, "I feel the same wa…." Her sentence was cut of by Malfoy's lips pressing against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled. It felt so good._

"_Draco," She gasped as he pulled away. He chuckled._

"_What's with the new use of my first name?" He smiled at her, his silver eyes sparkling with happiness. But for once Hermione didn't answer, she seemed speechless. He chuckled again, unable to believe what was happening. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that Hermione." _

_She smiled. It was the first time he'd called her 'Hermione' rather than mudblood or 'Granger'. It felt great. She looked up at him; he was breath taking. The way his eyes twinkled when he smiled, the way he ran his hand through his hair as he stood waiting nervously for her to reply, the way his arm muscles rippled as he clenched and unclenched his fists._

_She took a step closer, drinking in the sight of this gorgeous boy before her, worried that if she looked away at all, he'd vanish. She was happy with him. And for now that's all that mattered._

_They'd decided they would carry on as usual during school but would use the classroom as a meeting point. After several weeks, Hermione had discovered that the room of requirement had fixed itself, but rather than reveal her new found fact, she kept it between herself and Draco. It would be their secret. _

_She was still goody-two-shoes and teachers pet. He was still bad-boy-ex-death-eater and totally jerk. But when it was just the two of them, they were able to be themselves. The two were at total ease with each other and everything was so natural for them._

* * *

><p>She was sat in her dormitory on her bed reading when she heard a small tap on the window across the room. She ran to let the owl in, before it flew in, dropped its letter and was gone before Hermione had a chance to blink. She walked over to the fallen letter and saw her name written in sweeping cursive script. She knew the handwriting she picked it up with a smile and opened it quickly.<p>

_**Hermione,**_

_**I still mean what I said in my first letter. I'm sorry**_

_**I acted like a jerk. You are the most important**_

_**thing to me. Meet me in the usual place tomorrow**_

_**straight after charms.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Draco**_

She cursed herself for allowing herself to forgive him so easily. She was a sucker for his charms and he knew it. She walked over to the trunk that lay at the end of her bed, sifting through her belongings until she found the small box that held her 'Draco letters'. She opened the box and quickly found the first letter she'd ever received from him.

_**Hermione,**_

_**You are the most beautiful girl**_

_**I have ever seen. Don't know **_

_**why, I'd ever be so mean. **_

_**I think I'm falling in love with**_

_**you.**_

_**Your secret admirer**_

* * *

><p><strong>so chapter two is done :) hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it. you like Dramione epicness? well i like reviews, so the more reviews i get, the more Dramione epicness you will get :Di need applause to live!<strong>

**hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I haven't had Internet in a while so I haven't been able to update for a long time! Hopefully updates will be more frequent :) Sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for your patience. I can't promise how frequent the updates will be, but I will try an keep up with them :) enjoy!_**

A line of quills lay across Hermiones desk as she subconsciously flicked her wand, turning them one by one into little birds. She'd mastered the simple spell weeks ago and was waiting impatiently in the back of the lesson for it to end.

"Psst, Hermione" a voice beside her drew Hermione from the Draco filled daydreams.

"can you help me?" Ron hissed loudly, ducking his head to avoid Flitwick's glance across the room.

"swish and flick" was Hermione's bored response. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her unborn child and the father who had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her.

Ron was quiet for a while as he attempted again and again to learn the spell he should have learnt almost three weeks ago. He smiled excitedly when the quill lying in front of him turned into a bird. He turned to Hermione, jumping about in his seat eager to show off his success, but to his disappointment, she hadn't even noticed.

"Um Hermione," Ron awkwardly shuffled his sheets, looking her in the eye.

Hermione sighed, he was getting on her nerves, taking up valuable thinking time.

"Mr. Weasley, quiet please!" the tiny professor barked across the classroom.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ron lowered his voice considerably to continue his question. "with the Hogsmead trip coming up next weekend, I was wondering is you'd want to go with me?"

"Ron, I always go with you and Harry," Hermione began, confused as to why he would feel the need to ask.

"no, I meant as a um, date kinda thing. Harry's going with Ginny so um, yeah." Ron's voice trailed off as he noticed Hermione move a hand to her face to hide the shocked expression that she wore.

"um, what?" the question was meant to be a whisper, but in Hermione's horror from the absurd question, her voice had risen to a high pitched squeak.

"right! Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, leave my classroom now!" the usually calm mannered teacher shouted, pointing at the door.

"But sir, I didn't do anything!" Hermione's protested, furious that she was being thrown out of the lesson because of Ron.

"OUT! Unless you want to come back for detention?" the threat caused Hermione's heart to stop, she hated detention and one this evening would mean she would have to forgo her meeting with Draco.

"Sorry sir," she quickly packed up the stuff on the desk, throwing it haphazardly into her bag.

"So, is that a yes for the date?" Ron asked as soon they were out of the door.

"In what universe was that a yes?" Hermione was furious with him for putting him in this situation. "No Ron it was not a 'yes' and it will never be a 'yes'. I don't like you like that."

Normally Hermione would have burst into tears in shock of her cruel treatment towards her friend, but today, she meant it and stormed off towards the room of requirement.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked the boy sat sulking on his bed.<p>

"Girls are a waste of time," was the grumpy response. "I'm through with them."

"Right." Harry said confused about what could have caused such a response. He looked questionably over at Neville and Dean who were standing at the door. They to were unsure why Ron was acting like this and simply shrugged their shoulders in response.

* * *

><p>"I love you, you know that right?" Draco asked kissing Hermione's nose gently. "Especially when your<p>

naked."

Hermione giggled at the absurdity of the comment, trailing her fingers down his chest.

"We need to talk," She starts sitting up slightly to look Draco in the eyes.

"You're right, as usual," he winked, teasingly at the curly haired girl sat beside him. "I have a plan."

**_If you want to know what the plan is, please review :) let me know I there is anything you want to see happen! _**


End file.
